The invention is based on an apparatus. In a known apparatus of this kind (German published, Nonexamined Patent Application DE-OS 23 44 876), the swivel journals of the blade, after the wiper blade has been mounted on the wiper arm, engage holes in the arm. This reference makes no statement about the mounting process. Possibly the two journals are formed by the ends of a bolt that protrude from the block of the retainer, the bolt being inserted after the connection parts have been put together, so that the ends of the bolt rest in the holes of the arm. This kind of connection entails considerable effort in mounting, not only the first time the wiper blade is mounted on the wiper arm but also when it is later necessary to change wiper blades.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an apparatus in which each of bearing journals is introducible via a respective mounting channel that is open at the edge and opens into the bearing recess associated with it, and each of the journals is formed of at least two spaced-apart elastically deflectable journal parts, wherein the width of each mounting channel is less than the least journal dimension measured transversely to the longitudinal journal axis.
In the apparatus of the invention it is possible to introduce the journals into their bearing recess via the two mounting channels assigned to journals; on passing through the channels, the journal parts temporarily deflect elastically and then spring back automatically in the bearing recesses into their outset position. For mounting, no special elements such as pivot bolts are thus needed. Unmounting likewise requires merely a force oriented counter to the introduction direction, and this force causes a corresponding deflection of the journal pats for passing through the mounting channels.
In a first embodiment of the invention which is especially reliable in operation and is suited primarily for wiper systems with a wiper arm that can be hinged away from the window, both of the journals, each formed of the journal parts, are provided each with two opposed flat faces, located inside an imaginary annular jacket face and aimed at the window, and the spacing between the two journal parts is formed by a slit that extends at least far as a carrier, made of an elastic plastic, for the journals joined integrally to it, and which slit is disposed between the two flat faces.
It can be advantageous if the mounting channels extend substantially parallel to the surface of the window.
For wiper systems with a wiper arm that can be lifted only slightly away from the windowxe2x80x94of the kind provided for instance in systems where the wiper blade has a parking position located under the apron of the vehicle hoodxe2x80x94an easily accomplished connection between the wiper blade and the wiper arm is obtained if the mounting channels extend from the bearing recesses to the surface of the window.
An expedient embodiment of the invention provides that the spacing between the journal parts is formed by a slit, which extends at least as far as a carrier, made of an elastic plastic, for the journals integrally joined to it, and which slit is oriented pointing at the surface of the window.
Mounting the wiper blade to the wiper arm is facilitated if in that the respective side walls, facing one another, of the mounting channels diverge beginning at the bearing recesses. To keep the structural height of the wiper blade low, the support element is embodied as a bandlike-elongated rail of a spring elastic material, on which the wiper strip is retained with its longitudinal axis parallel. Further advantageous refinements and features of the invention are described in the ensuing description of exemplary embodiments shown in the accompanying drawing.